


Long needed rest

by arthursmorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, a longer thingy, because i dont have enough patience, because this is it, i still dont know how to tag shit, is there an opposite of slow burn, three relationships getting together as soon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Claire is still devastated because of Kaia.Dean and her have a short talk.Dean realizes because of Claire and Kaia that he‘s in love with his best friend.Before Dean can act on his feelings, the Winchesters receive a call from Ketch. There‘s a prisoner that they might want to look more into.once again, i suck at summaries, i‘m sorry!





	Long needed rest

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is a bit of a longer one. and it really isn‘t good.  
> and this hasn‘t been read and corrected by anyone else
> 
> EDIT: i just edited the story and added some bits and tried to get rid of some spelling errors.

Claire looked.. well, to put it nicely, she looked like shit.

At least that‘s what Dean thought.

Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying.

But Dean couldn‘t blame her, she just lost a good friend. If that‘s what they were.  
The Winchester cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

Claire immediately stopped crying and turned around on her bed abruptly.

„Didn‘t hear you enter,“ she said fake-nonchalantly. Dean could see right through her act.

„Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,“ answered Dean softly. 

He looked around the room. There was not much furniture, just about the things you actually need. That being a bed, a nightstand and a closet. There was also one creased poster hung up, very hastily hung up, probably. Dean guessed that it was a band poster, Dean didn‘t recognize the people on it.

„Claire, I- You-„ He took a deep breath before continuing, „We lose a lot of people. In our.. line of work. Sometimes there‘s…people you just can‘t seem to lose, but you do, and it‘s hard, but the pain will lessen. I promise. It‘s a matter of time. I know it feels like you won’t eber be okay again but you will. And I-„ he was grasping for the right words „I‘m not trying to sugarcoat anything or whatever, but you‘ll be fine. I know how you’re feeling, but you‘re strong. You‘ll make it, Claire.“

After he finished, Claire looked him in the eyes for the first time since walked through the door.

„How would you know how I‘m feeling, Dean?“ she sneered at him. Dean noticed that it wasn‘t a malicious sneer. She just seemed tired, not angry. 

„I‘m sorry. I didn‘t- it wasn‘t meant like that. Sorry.“

„It‘s okay. But i do know how you‘re feeling, Claire. I lost a lot of people I cared about. I-„ Dean took a deep breath, then he continued „We lost Cas. A few months ago.“

Claire instantly looked alarmed. She was about to open her mouth, probably to shout out a disbelieving ‚what?‘. 

Dean interrupted her before she could.

„He‘s back. He‘s fine, Claire. Don‘t worry. I won‘t let this idiot do anything stupid again. But me- us losing Cas.. I felt the way you do right now about Kaia.“

Claire looked at him, tears still shining in her once bright eyes. „But I-“

She broke down. She started crying again, heavily. The Winchester heard her trying to stifle her sobs into her hands.

Dean sat next to her an pulled her to his side in a kind of sideways hug.

„It‘s okay, kid. It‘s gonna be okay.“

„I love her.“

The older hunter took a shaky breath. „I know.“

(Truth is, he didn‘t know it before she had said it out loud. But seeing her like that and remembering how he felt like after he lost Cas. It all just clicked. Claire loved Kaia. And he loved Cas. He loved his best friend. No. He was in love with his best friend. His angel.)

——

An hour later the two Winchesters left. They knew that everyone would do just fine. They had Jody. The two men still made sure that all of the girls had their numbers and knew to call them if anything out of the ordinary happens. 

Dean had a talk with Claire again.  
He told her if she wanted to talk about this thing again, he‘d be there for her. He‘d listen to her. And he‘d try to help her feel better. The older Winchester wasn‘t good at talking but he would try. For Claire.

(„Cas came back to me, Claire. And Kaia will find her way back to you. If we hear anything about her or something sounding like it could be her, you‘re the first one we‘ll give a call.“  
Claire had hugged him tightly then.  
„Thank you, Dean. You n Sam take care, alright?“  
„We always do, kid.“  
Claire chuckled at that comment.  
„Yeah, I know. And tell Cas I said hello.“)

When Sam and Dean arrived back at the bunker, they were tired. They ate dinner together and talked a bit. About all kinds of things. 

„You got through to Claire?“ Is what Sam asked incredulously. 

„Guess I did, yeah.“ was Dean‘s short answer.

When Sam asked him how he did it, Dean didn‘t reply. He just shrugged and said „I kinda just did.“

The next few weeks were going by fast.

They saved a few more people, hunted some more things, worked on their family business.

Then it changed. Drastically.

Cas came back to the bunker. He said he‘s been held captive in a prison cell in hell. Him and Lucifer („What the hell, Cas?! Lucifer? The big bad guy? Come on!“) escaped together. Cas told them that Lucifer was still weak, that they now finally had a chance to take that fucker (Dean’s choice of words) out. 

They tried hunting him down and met Sister Jo. The men thought they could trust her. Turned out they couldn’t. That whole Lucifer-and-Sister-Jo (who was actually the angel Anael) thing didn‘t turn out the way the Winchesters wanted. Lucifer once again escaped. With Sister Jo. 

And they once again had to deal with Ketch.

Although he did tell them he‘d play a double agent and then report every single one of Asmodeus‘ plans to them.  
They still didn‘t trust him. How could they, after everything he made them suffer through? 

——

Another uneventful week passed. 

They haven‘t heard of anyone. No news from Jody. Nothing from Ketch.

Then they got the call. It was Ketch. He told them he had some information about Asmodeus they‘d probably like to know.

He turned up about an hour later in front of the bunker. He told them just enough for them to be curious.

„There‘s someone being held prisoner. Someone Asmodeus has big plans with. Plans concerning Lucifer. You might want to check that thing out. The prisoner is an awfully powerful entity.“

He proceeded to tell them where they would exactly find this ‚powerful entity‘. All the way to the number of the cell.

Dean didn‘t trust that british bastard. Not in the least.

—

„We have to try it, Dean. And you know it.“

He saw Dean‘s expression and decided to continue „Look, we‘ll wait a few more days- or weeks. Then we‘ll look into it, okay?“

„Yeah, right, whatever.“

Dean waved him off and went into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

„Yeah, sure, and this is not a trap to get us into hell at all,“ Dean mumbled while closing the fridge.

„Dean, this entity might hate Lucifer just as much as us. Maybe it‘ll be of help to us!“

„Okay, Sam. But what if Asmodeus locked that thing up because it refused to help against Lucifer?“

„Dean.. It‘s worth a shot.“

Dean reluctantly agreed to check out that powerful entity. See who (or what) it was and see if it wanted to help. And if it didn‘t, well, then Dean would just ram his angel blade throught the entity‘s throat.

——

They waited some odd number of days. 

Dean was pretty relaxed the whole time. Sam seemed tense. The younger Winchester desperately wanted to know who the entity was. Castiel didn’t seem convinced of Sam’s plan but agreed to help if it would be needed. 

After the waiting just became too long, they tried reaching out to Ketch, wanting to ask for some more information about this thing they could literally risk their lives for. But the bastard never picked up.

Dean‘s mistrust grew with everytime the phone would go straight to voicemail.

What if Ketch tried setting them up and then fled back to Asmodeus like a dog? What if all of that was Asmodeus‘ plan? 

—

One day, Cas came running into the kitchen, where the other two hunters were just eating breakfast.  
He had his phone pressed tightly against his ear.

He spoke in his deep and gravelly voice „where are you?“ „yes, we‘ll get you.“ „I‘ll inform them and then we‘ll be on our way. you two need to hold on.“

Sam and Dean gave him puzzled looks, Cas stared at them with the same kind of confusion on his face.

It was Sam that spoke up first. „Who was that on the phone?“

„It was Jack. Him and Mary.. they managed to get back into our dimension. They need us to pick them up.“

„Wait wait wait, Jack and Mom are back? How- how did they do that?“

„I don‘t know, Dean, but maybe we‘ll find out if we go and get them,“ Cas said in his matter-of-fact voice. 

Cas and Dean stared each other down. The angel squinted his eyes at Dean, Dean raised his jaw slightly. 

Sam cleared his throat.

„Alright. Let‘s go.“

They did just that.

——

The ride there was awkwardly silent. Sam sometimes tried to make a conversation but he was only met with silence.

When they arrived at the place Jack described to Cas on the phone, they all hurried out of the Impala. 

„Jack!“ Cas half-jogged up to his son and pulled him into a tight hug. The angel looked at Jack very scrutinizingly. He was looking for wounds or anything of the matter. When he didn‘t find any and was only met by a confused glance and a tilted head from the nephilim, he pulled his kid back into his arms.  
Jack was smiling broadly through the entire hug. 

„I was worried about you, Jack.“

Jack‘s smile softened „I know. I‘m sorry.“

Cas sighed and told him it was okay. It wasn‘t his fault. He was just happy to have him back.

While all that was happening, Dean and Sam were greeting their mom with a big hug. 

Mary was quite overwhelmed. 

„Woah, boys, boys. You‘re crushing me,“ she was chuckling the whole time.

„We missed you.“

„I missed you too, my boys.“

After a short pause of just embracing and laughing together with her sons, she asked „Where‘s Cas? I want to give all of my boys a hug and he‘s one of them.“

Sam called Cas over. Him and Mary embraced each other shorty. When the angel tried pulling back, the other Winchesters and Jack pulled him and Mary back into a big family reunion hug.

It was a very beautiful moment for all of them but like all great moments, it had to end. But it will stay in everyone‘s memories.

—

When they arrived back home, Jack and Mary had already explained everything that happened on the car ride.

The car was a bit cramped with 5 passenger but they managed.

Apparently there was some kind of power surge or something and Jack managed to open a portal back. 

He beamed with joy when he told them he was able to create portals out of thin air now.  
Mary told her boys that Jack and her still aren‘t sure where that thing came from that gave Jack enough power to start opening up portals, but they were just glad that it did come.

So now they were back at the bunker. The family was finally whole. And they were home.

——

Three days later, after Mary and Jack had taken a bit of a break from everything and just relaxed, Sam brought up that whole Ketch situation again.

Mary was first of all shocked that the man was still alive. Then she panicked a bit because of all the things the brit had put her through. Sam noticed her breath speeding up and managed to calm her down before she went into a full on panic attack.  
Mary didn‘t want to see that cruel man ever again.

„We should really check that out, Dean. Just us two. Jack could open a portal for us to get into hell and then get us back out. He has gotten enough rest by now and his power is as strong as ever. And we’ve all walked in on him opening up small portals to get candy from- wherever so you know he‘s strong enough.“

„But, Sammy-”

„No, Dean. We‘re going. I have a feeling this is something big. Something very important.“

„Fine.“

—

So after Dean and Sam had this small argument again, they let everyone else in on their plan.

No one was exactly ecstatic about the whole ordeal but they agreed to the plan and wanted to help them as best as they could.

Cas told them that he wanted to go with them as well, the Winchesters agreed, if only reluctantly. (Dean was the reluctant one. He didn’t want his angel to get hurt. Sam was just glad for the added backup.)

They planned on going the next day.

——

On the next day, Jack opened a portal to hell, just how they planned it.

So Sam, Dean and Cas went through, everyone with either a gun, a knife or and angelblade.

Ketch had told them the place of the cell they were supposed to find. And they did find it in the end, after a lot of searching and running into demons.

Sam opened the little window in the door and peeked inside, just to make sure the entity wasn‘t in a powerful enough state to kill him. 

He didn‘t want to open the door right away for something that might try to kill him.

He looked inside. And his heart stopped. There the powerful thing sat. 

It was man.

As far as the Winchester could tell, the man was rather short and was wearing what used to be a white, loose hanging shirt.

The man was sitting on a chair, his arms lying on his thighs and his bound up hands hanging down.

He let his head hang and only looked up slightly when he heard Sam gasp.

Sam could tell that the man looked broken and lost. All the light and hope vanished from his eyes a long time ago.

Then Sam saw him. He really looked at him. And he suddenly recognised the pained face.

„Gabriel?“

The prisoners eyes turned to Sam. He had raised his head fully now. And Sam was now a hundred percent sure that it was, in fact, Gabriel. The archangel. Or the shell of what used to be the archangel slash trickster.

„Sam. We found those keys on the guard we killed before.“

Dean handed them over and Sam quietly thanked him, then tried opening the big metal door.

„You got any idea who the big guy is?“

„Yeah, I do.“

The door creaked open slowly.

„...and? Who is it?“

Gabriel looked up. He seemed scared. Terrified even.

„It‘s Gabriel.“

Sam slowly entered the cell, Dean and Cas trailing close behind him.

„Woah, wait, wait, wait. Gabriel? The archangel? Isn’t he dead?“

Cas was just standing behind Dean, he seemed to be stuck in a shocked silence. He didn’t say a word since the younger Winchester revealed who the imprisoned entity was.

The Winchester crouched down to be on eye level with the archangel.

Sam, now directly in front of Gabriel, got to take a better look at the broken archangel in front of him.

Blood and dirt was all over Gabriel‘s face. His once so beautiful golden hair was now matted and dirty and greasy.

He was close to throwing up because of the atrocious smell. It took a lot of effort for Sam to keep his puke down. It smelled like decay and blood and dirt inside of the cell.

The younger Winchester even heard his brother gagging behind him.

——

Gabriel looked up to see Sam Winchester crouching down before him.

It was probably just another mind trick of Asmodeus. Once he realized he won‘t be getting Gabriel to do what he wanted him to do with torturing the archangel physically, he turned to mental torture.

He always made people Gabriel cared about appear in front of his cell. The illusions would then eventually get into his cell and talk to him. Reassure him, even. On very rare occasions Asmodeus took it as far as letting Gabriel believe he was freed. Someone he loved would come inside, get the shackles off, take him with them and take care of him.  
Then they‘d try to talk him into killing Lucifer. That was always the point Gabriel would realize that nothing of it was real. Then he woke up. Back in his cell. Back with his mouth sewn shut. Back in literal hell.

It was always just a hallucination. A dream. No one would come and save him. Gabriel got used to that thought. The thought kept him from getting his hoped up and therefore from more heartbreak.

The first time this dream happened, he almost agreed to kill his brother. Then he realized that his Sam would never make him do something he didn‘t want to.  
Sam is kind like that, even if the man doesn‘t exactly like Gabriel. He still wouldn‘t force him to kill his own brother.  
That much Gabriel knew.

So when the young Winchester appeared for the fifth time in his cell, the archangel didn‘t really react. He already knew the whole drift.  
Sam would be concerned, would free the archangel, take him back to his apartment, patch him up and then ask him if he wanted to help them in killing Lucifer. That‘s the way it almost always went when Sam showed up.

But this Sam was more beautiful than the ones before. Asmodeus must have found a way to improve his illusions, Gabriel mustered.

„Guys! Some help would be appreciated.“

Dear Chuck, even his voice sounded more angelic (Gabriel sees the irony in thinking that) than the four times before.

Dean and Castiel then startled out of their shocked trance and took a few steps towards the broken archangel.

„Brother! What did the demons do to you?“

Gabriel turned his gaze to the fake Castiel. 

This also wasn‘t the first time that the other angel appeared in his dreams.

„Gabriel. Can you walk?“ 

That‘s when the archangel noticed the other hunter inside of his cell. That was the first time the older Winchester had appeared in his illusions though. And it was certainly the first time they all appeared together.

Asmodeus really upped his game, the trickster thought.

Gabriel didn‘t reply to Dean‘s question.

„Oh God. Gabe. Gabriel, look at me. We‘re going to get you out of here, you understand? You‘ll be okay.“ That was Sam talking again. 

The panic in his voice almost seemed palpable. It was almost real.

Gabriel didn‘t budge, it wouldn‘t matter if he did anyways.

Sam took off his handcuffs with Dean’s help and tried to get him to stand up.

He refused. Why even bother? It was just exhaustion for nothing.

„Just pick him up, Sam! We need to get out of here, before more demon bastards show up!“

—

Sam did as he was told. He shoved his one arm under Gabriel’s legs and laid the other on the archangel‘s shoulderblades. He picked him up like that and then hurried out of the cell. 

Cas was walking in front of him and Dean behind him. Both protecting him and Gabriel. 

They made it safely back to the portal and stumbled through.

Home. They were back at home. 

Jack closed the portal behind them and slowly stalked up to them. 

Gabriel then looked up at Sam in confusion. And pain. Sam slowed his hasty steps down a bit.

Before Jack could open his mouth to ask Sam about the broken man, Sam hurried out of the room, the mysterious figure still laying stiffly in his arms.

Jack turned his confused glance at Mary, who shrugged at him in return. She knew just as much as the boy did.

—

Sam laid Gabriel softly down on a bed in a spare bedroom they had.

Castiel soon appeared in the room with them, followed by Sam‘s older brother.

„Let me,“ was the only thing the angel said before putting his hands on Sam’s shoulder and shoving him gently out of the way. 

He put two fingers on Gabriel‘s forehead.  
He tried to heal his brother.  
It didn‘t work. Not fully.

A few of the smaller wounds were mending. A part of the blood and the grime on him disappeared.

„I-I can‘t seem to do any more with my grace.“

„It‘s okay, Cas, I can handle this.“

„Are you sure?“

„Yeah. One thing though, could you bring me a medical kit, a bit of cloth and a bowl of water?“

„Of course.“

„Thanks, Cas.“

Castiel nodded in Sam’s direction and then left to get the supplies. 

When Cas left, Sam turned his attention to his brother. 

„Dean, could you help me stitch up some of the major wounds?“

„Yeah, sure.“

A few minutes later, Cas appeared with the medical supplies and Dean started stitching up some blade wounds on Gabriel‘s side.

—-

Dean was sitting on the living room couch, drinking a beer. He needed that after this day. He just finished stitching up some of Gabriel‘s wounds until Sam told him that he could manage the rest on his own. 

A few minutes after he sat down he was accompanied by Jack, who looked excited but also worried.

„Spit it out, whatever it is.“

„Who is that man that you saved?“

„The archangel Gabriel.“

„I thought he was dead?“ Jack tiled his head to the side. He got that trait from his father, Dean smiled softly. „Castiel told me that the only archangel left was Lucifer. He said that Gabriel died saving you.“

„He did. We don‘t know how he survived but we‘ll ask him as soon as he‘s any better, okay, kid?“

„Okay.“

Jack made a short thinking pause before continuing. „So is he my uncle?“

Dean was baffled by the question. Out of everything the kid could have replied, it was that.

„Technically, yeah.“

„That‘s so cool.“

——

After Dean had left, Sam had started removing the wire that kept Gabriel‘s lips shut. 

It bled like hell. Gabriel whimpered softly from time to time. It was visible that he tried not to, that he didn‘t want to show any weakness any more.

Sam had to hold his tears back many times while patching the broken archangel up.

When he was done with Gabriel‘s lips, he tried to get him to take a shower or a bath, but Gabriel remained silent and didn‘t make any move to get out of the bed.  
Sam didn‘t want to make Gabriel do something he didn‘t want to do, so he left him be.

He wished the archangel a good night and walked out of the room. Sam thought that Gabriel could use some sleep and he didn‘t want to stand in the way of any of that. 

The Winchester knew that it wasn‘t easy sleeping when you just escaped something like the archangel just did. The trauma of it all will probably haunt him into his dreams. 

But it was worth a shot.

Sam left the door open just a crack when he left, just in case.

——

A few hours later, the Winchester brothers went to bring some ice cream and soup up to Gabriel‘s room. 

Sam wanted to bring him soup, Dean thought ice cream was a better idea.

They couldn‘t agree on one so they decided to bring both and let Gabriel decide.

Sam softly woke the sleeping archangel up. 

Gabriel startled awake, his eyes open in shock. He looked around frantically and, upon seeing Sam, he calmed down. 

„So, uhm, we got you some food. It‘s soup and ice cream. We thought you could decide.“

They both put their respective plates of food on the bedside table. Gabriel, after looking at the two men sceptically, reached out for the bowl of ice cream.

Dean shot a slight smirk in Sam‘s direction. The younger man decided to ignore it.

They both left soon after. 

Sam came back after about half an hour to get the dirty dishes out of Gabriel‘s room. 

The archangel had taken a few spoons of ice cream and had also drunken a bit of the soup, Sam noticed. 

He smiled softly at the sleeping archangel before he retreated back out of the room again.

——

When Sam returned later that evening to go to his own room (which was right next to Gabriel‘s. If Sam did that on purpose, no one mentioned it.) he heard muffled groaning and screaming.

He rushed to Gabriel‘s room and opened the door.

Gabriel was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Sam ran over to him and softly shook his shoulders.

„Gabe. Gabe, wake up!“

And Gabriel did.

He stared up at Sam in horror.

Gabriel started pleading in a hoarse and broken voice. „Please stop this. It‘s been long enough. End those mind tricks of yours, Asmodeus. Please.“

Gabriel began crying.

That‘s when Sam realized.

„Gabe. This isn‘t some kind of torture. You‘re safe. You‘re here with us, Gabriel. You made it out. He won‘t get close to you anymore, we‘ll protect you. I‘ll keep you save from him.“

Gabriel looked up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks, leaving small tracks behind due to the bit of dirt still left on his face.

„No. Sam wouldn‘t care about me. Stop this.“

„Gabe, it‘s really me. What should I do to make you believe me? Let‘s..“ He thought for a bit before he came up with something. „ask me a question. One that only I know the answer of. Well, me or Dean know the answer of but that‘s not the poin-.“

„What did I pretend to be when we first met?“

„A janitor. You were a janitor at this univserity. You told us that you‘ve been working there for- six years. You, uhm, made a guy get abducted by slow dancing aliens. A man got killed by a-„

„I believe you.“

Sam looked back at Gabriel, his eyes open wide. A small, hesitant smile making it‘s way onto his face. 

„You do?“

„Yes, kiddo, I do... Thank you. For getting me out of there.“

„God, Gabe, of course.“

Sam wiped away a tear.

„Can you hug me, please?“

Sam smiled softly at Gabe and leaned over to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

The Winchester felt tears on his shirt. 

They were Gabriel‘s.

Sam put his one hand on the back of Gabriel‘s head and hugged him closer.

——

Dean went to wake his little brother up for breakfast the next morning.  
Sam wasn‘t in his room.

So Dean peeked into Gabriel‘s room.

Gabriel was lying there, sleeping soundly with Sam lying behind him. Sam had one of his arms wrapped around the archangel and Gabriel was gripping tightly onto that arm with both of his hands.

Dean chuckled softly, glad that Sam was able to calm the archangel down. And because Sam apparently found someone he connected with.  
Dean was happy for his brother and for the archangel. Even though he would never admit that out loud.

——

Sam showed up in the kitchen an hour later.

Dean, Cas, Jack and Mary were all sitting there, talking with eachother after their communal breakfast.

Dean smirked at his brother.

„So, you and Gabe, eh?“

Sam choked on his fresh coffee and coughed.

With a high pitched voice he asked „What? What are you talking about?“

„You know, just you tw-“

A phone ringing interrupted him.

It was Dean‘s.

The older hunter looked at the caller ID and quickly stood up and left before picking up.

Everyone in the kitchen looked after him curiously. Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean‘s retreating form.

——

Dean picked the phone up with a soft „Hello?“

Claire sighed on the other end of the line. It was a happy kind of sigh. A relieved sigh.

„We found Kaia.“

„What? Where? Is she with you?“

„She is. She‘s talking with Jody at the moment.“

Dean could hear the smile in her voice.

„And?“

„I just wanted to let you know. And to tell you that I‘m going to tell her. And you should tell Cas.“

„How did you-?“

„Dean, I’m a hunter. It‘s obvious. Just do it. You won‘t regret it.“

„Yeah, but what if he doesn‘t- what if he doesn‘t feel the same way?“

„He does. I know it.“

„Thank you, Claire. And good luck. Tell me how it worked out for you, will ya?“

Claire chuckled softly.

„Right back at ya.“

Dean smiled before saying goodbye and hanging up.

——-

When Kaia came back into Claire‘s room, Claire was sitting on her bed again, having hung up with Dean about 10 minutes prior.

Kaia laid down, putting her head in Claire‘s lap.

The hunter started threading her fingers through Kaia‘s soft, black hair. She eventually started braiding the dreamwalker‘s hair.

Kaia looked up at her and gave her one of her rare genuine smiles.

Claire smiled back down at her.

Then she encouraged herself inside of her head.

Then she did it.

She leaned down slowly, capturing Kaia‘s lips in a tentative kiss.

Kaia didn‘t kiss back at first.

Claire got worried and wanted to pull back to apologize. 

Then her worry faded away completely when the other girl kissed back just as softly.

Kaia reached up with her hand and put one of Claires loosely hanging blonde curls behind her ear.

They ended up laying in bed all day. Only getting up to get some food or go to the toilet.

The whole day was spent with soft kisses, chuckling and cuddling. That was exactly what Claire had always wished for. And so, so much more.

She finally had her love back.  
And her love for the other girl wasn‘t unrequited. 

And they could stay like that forever.

——

After Dean disappeared for his call, Sam returned back to Gabriel‘s room.

He knocked softly and then entered.

Gabriel was still lying in bed. Not asleep, just lying there, staring at nothing.

„Gabe? You ready for a bath? Or a shower?“

Gabriel slowly nodded.

„I- ..I panicked when I woke up and you weren‘t here.“

It was clear that Gabriel didn‘t like talking about this kind of stuff, but it was also clear that he desperately wanted Sam to know, even if he didn‘t know how to express himself.

„I thought.. thought I was back in some upgraded cell Asmodeus made. That this, all this, was fake again. I couldn‘t have handled that, Sam.“

Tears started to form in Gabriel‘s eyes again. He tried to keep them from rolling down, wiping at his eyes furiously.

Sam walked over to Gabriel and sat down on his bed, tugging Gabriel to him and hugging him close to his chest.

„I missed you so much when I was in that cell. I don‘t ever wanna go back, Sam.“

„You won‘t, Gabe. I told you, I‘m here and I‘ll protect you. I missed you too.“

—

Gabriel closed his eyes against Sam‘s chest, afraid that the tears would come back again. He could hear Sam‘s soft heartbeat.

„I think I‘m ready for that shower.“

——

After Dean hung up the phone, he went back inside the kitchen.

Now or never.

He can‘t keep pushing this further and further away because someday it‘ll be too late for him. Or for Cas.

„Cas. Can I.. talk to you for a second?“

„Of course, Dean.“

Castiel stayed seated. He looked at Dean with expectant eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

„Alone?“

„Oh, of course.“

The angel stood up and walked over to Dean.

Dean led him out of the kitchen.

„What is i-”

Castiel‘s words were cut off when Dean grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him.

His hands flew up in surprise, but he soon caught himself and kissed back fiercely, one of his hands grasping the back of Dean‘s neck and the other holding onto Dean‘s hair.

Dean pulled back after a few seconds, or minutes, or hours. They wouldn‘t know and they didn’t care.  
They got so lost in eachother and their kiss.  
Time didn‘t matter anymore for them in that moment.  
Nothing did but themselves and their feelings for eachother.

The fact that it was not one sided.

The fact that they were an angel and a human that fell in love despite heaven and hell trying to tear them apart every single day of their lives. 

And they survived. And they were in love.

„I-“

„Dean. I know. I love you too.“

Dean sighed out of relief, then hid his face in the crook of Cas‘ neck.

„God, why‘d it take us that long?“ Dean mumbled.

„Because we‘re a bunch of dumbasses.“

Dean chuckled into Cas‘ neck and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean‘s shoulders, pulling his hunter even closer.

——

Jack turned to Mary.

They both had a good view of Cas and Dean and what went on between them. 

They weren‘t exactly hiding right in front of the kitchen entrance.

„Does that mean that Dean is now my Papa?“

——

Sam helped Gabriel out of the shower and back into his bed. 

The Winchester had pulled out some of his own clothes for Gabriel to wear. The clothes were way too big for Gabriel and Sam had to control himself not to ‚aw’ at the angel. Gabriel looked adorable.

The taller man then said he‘d get some breakfast for Gabriel, since he hasn‘t eaten probably since forever. The last thing he had eaten was those chunks of ice cream and few sips of soup.

And Sam knows that Gabriel likes eating.

When he went to the kitchen he saw Dean and Cas snuggling in front of the entrance and Jack being excited and looking at them from inside.

Sam decided not to question it.

As he walked past the two lovebirds he couldn‘t hold in a remark „Fucking finally.“

Dean instantly looked up from Cas‘ shoulder and glared at Sam.

„Oh, ha ha, Sam. Funny. You‘re not one to talk.“

„I have no idea what you‘re talking about. Now let me get some breakfast for Gabriel and then I‘m gone again.“

„That‘s exactly what I‘m talking about, Sammy!“

„You were talking about me getting breakfast for Gabriel?“ Sam was acting oblivious on purpose.

„No! I was talking about you and Gabriel, bitch.“

„Jerk.“

That‘s when Cas decided to chime in.

„Sam, when Dean and I managed to ‚get our shit together‘, as Dean would put it, you and Gabriel should as well.“

Castiel made those air quotes when he said the words „get our shit together“. But it looked weird since Dean was still partly wrapped up in him.

Sam tried to hide his chuckle at that.

„Go tell your archangel you have a crush on him.“

„I don‘t- how would you know, Dean?“

„You‘ve been spending every goddamn minute with Gabriel ever since we rescued him.“

„He needs someone to look after him.“

„No. He needs you to look after him.“

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

„You can‘t deny it, Sam! I‘m a champ at this feelings stuff now!“

„Yeah, yeah, whatever.“

Sam walked past his brother with the breakfast he had gathered and then returned to Gabriel‘s room with it.

Dean was shouting stuff after him, but Sam wasn‘t listening.

——

After a few weeks, Gabriel was feeling really well again. He was already walking around in the bunker, exploring everything and eating all the candy that Jack had hidden.

The boy didn‘t seem to notice.

Sometimes he still had bad days where he didn‘t feel so well. But it wasn‘t to the extent that he couldn‘t still do stuff on his own. Sometimes he just liked it when Sam cared for him.

And Sam always did.

„Samwise, where are yooouu?“

And sometimes Gabriel was just too lazy to get up and wanted Sam to be around because he loved the company. And Sam.

Gabriel came to the conclusion that he loved Sam about two weeks ago.  
But he was pretty sure Sam would never feel the same way about him so he didn‘t act on it.

„What is it, Gabe?“

Sam came into Gabriel‘s room and stood leaned on doorway.

„I want cuddles, Samshine.“

Sam chuckled softly and Gabriel could swear it was the most beautiful sound he‘s ever heard.

Gabriel then stretched his arms out wide and made grabby hands at Sam like a little kid.

Sam laughed harder before taking off his jacket and lying down next to Gabriel on his bed.

The archangel instantly wrapped his arms around Sam and laid his head on Sam‘s chest, feeling his soft, persistent heartbeat.

Sam pressed a kiss against Gabriel‘s head and Gabriel turned his head up and looked at Sam.

His eyes shone with adoration. And Sam might be oblivious but he wasn‘t that oblivious.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips gently against his archangel‘s.

Gabe froze in shock at first, then relaxed and then pushed back into the kiss.

When they broke back apart, Sam smiled softly at Gabriel.

„I‘ve been wanting to do this for weeks.“

„Me too, Sam-a-lama. Me too.“

——

Three Days later, Jody called them and invited them over for a big family dinner.

It hadn‘t been so long since they‘ve last seen each other, but Jody missed them all. And now Mary and Jack were back and Jody wanted to see them.

And Claire wanted to talk to Dean again. This time in person.

So there they were, sitting at a big table. Everyone single one of them.  
Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, Kaia, Claire, Jack, Mary, Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabriel.

Their family was big and their love for eachother was even bigger.

They were all eating and laughing together.

When they were finished eating and everyone was just lounging around, Claire and Dean excused themselves to go talk in private. Jody looked after them with a knowing smile.

„And?“

Dean nodded in response. Claire smiled at him broadly.

„You?“

Claire nodded back.

They chuckled and then gave eachother a hug. It was short, but it meant the world to both of them.

When they got back out they‘ve already decided that they wanted to tell their whole family about who they were dating.

Claire looked over at Kaia, the other girl smiling back at her.

„So, I want you all to listen, please. I uh have something to tell you. Me and Kaia, we‘re kinda a thing.“

Kaia looked astonished. She has wanted to tell their family for so long now, but Claire was never ready before. She couldn‘t believe her girlfriend sometimes. She stood up, walked over to Claire and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Almost everyone wasn’t expecting it and looked positively shocked but not for long, because Dean interrupted them.

„Yeah, me ‘n‘ Cas over there as well. No need for applause, I know we‘re awesome.“

Sam and Gabriel would‘ve officially outed themselves as a couple as well but they just couldn‘t keep their hands off of eachother anyways, so everyone knew 5 seconds after the two entered the house.

Alright, Sam was good at keeping his hands to himself. 

Gabriel wasn‘t.

Sam didn‘t complain.

He had all his loved ones around him. His family. And everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! this is only my second fanfic so it‘s still pretty shit.  
> but if you lied it, please leave kudos and comments. i appreciage every single one of them. thank you!


End file.
